


The Marvelous Misadventures of Juanfran

by MarimenCarmen2



Series: Juanfran's Labyrinth [1]
Category: El Laberinto del Fauno | Pan's Labyrinth (2006), El Tigre: The Adventures of Manny Rivera, Original Work
Genre: 1940s, 1950s, Babies, F/M, Ghosts, Mexican Horror, Skeletons, Surreal horror
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-30
Updated: 2018-12-02
Packaged: 2019-04-30 07:56:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 471
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14492376
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MarimenCarmen2/pseuds/MarimenCarmen2
Summary: It follows a toddler boy who goes into surreal misadventures.





	1. Juanfran Wakes the Dead Up

The fanfiction started with a intro.The Title Card for the Episode is "Juanfran Wakes the Dead up." Just a simple text with a red background. Instead of a silly song playing to show the titlecard, there was a creepy musical box. The beginning showed Juanfran skipping around the cemetery. A intelligent yet unlucky man named Rafeal stops him. Zombies started to rise from their graves and laugh very creepily. Then, a zombie eats his brain. Then, Juanfran said uh-oh? The scene went back to the cemetery. Juanfran walked towards the botanica. He walked into the botanica. There was no one. It was dark. a little girl was sitting at the cemetery. Juanfran came with a antidote. Juanfran then cure Rafeal and put the zombies to rest. The whole town looked from the cemetery. Rafeal then looked at Juanfran. "What's going on here?!" Then one of the citizens said, "Juanfran got a antidote." The doctor looked at Rafeal. He then said in a very low, realistic voice: "The antidote is lemons... "All the citizens walked away. The episode ended with Juanfran laughing.


	2. Juanfran Promo

Announcer: This September, we celebrate it where no one will ever seen before [thunder crash, woman scream] 

Juanfran: Boo!

[Everyone screams and run away from Juanfran]

Sady: Juanfran!!!

Juanfran: [giggles]

Sady: Aaaah!!!!

Juanfran: [babbles]

Announcer: Juanfran is a cute little baby nino who got into misadventures with his creepy new friends. [Thunder crash] [Juanfran laugh] [Sady screams] [Mariluz screams] 

Mariluz: Nailed it

Sady and Mariluz: Awwww! [But cute ghost puppies scared them]

Juanfran: Uh-oh?

[Thunder crash, Wilhelm scream]

Announcer: Or maybe not [Thunder crash] The Marvelous Misadventures of Juanfran new series starts September 1st on Cutiepasta Network.

Juanfran: [laughs]


	3. The Troubles with the Faun

Juanfran crawls in the forest and see the ghostly apples which cause him to scream and run away leaving behind a dust cloud.

Mariluz's House

Mariluz was making Sady some 1950s pajamas much to Sady's dismay.

And then the door kicked open.

Juanfran babbles

Sady giggled "It's just a fruit"

Mariluz grabs Sady by the shirt. "There is nothing about the ghostly fruits"

Sady said "Uh actually the faun warned us not to-"

But Sady falls

Mariluz and Juanfran were pacing but bumped into each other.

Sady walked to Mariluz and Juanfran "Oh please if the faun find out about this he'll kill us"

Mariluz took Sady and Juanfran to her closet.

Juanfran turns on the light.

Sady said "Hold on you guys are scared"

Mariluz said "Trust us we're not it all started my parents went to a game."

Flashback opens

A couple were watching a football game and they wear 1930s clothing.

A woman was pregnant with Mariluz.

But her water broke.

"My water broke it's time"

"Uh-oh"

A man was pacing until he heard a baby's soft cry.

"It's a girl"

But Mariluz eats the ghostly fruit.


End file.
